For Better or Worse
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: I want the whole of you, and would never give you less of me. [Shawn x Juliet] [drabble]


**Title:** All I Want I Everything  
 **Genre:** Romance / Drabble  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Pairing:** Shawn x Juliet  
 **Spoilers:** End of series  
 **Summary:** I want the whole of you, and would never give you less of me.  
 **Word Count:** 780  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Passenger.

 **A/N:** I adore this show, but I haven't actually seen the movie, just the series and the musical. So forgive me any discrepancies.

* * *

 _Marriage_ , thought Shawn, _was an awful lot like dating. Except that people couldn't dump you when they were mad at you._ Well, they could. But that was called divorce and it was something entirely different. He frowned. That was definitely not where this was going. Not if he could help it.

"Shawn, I just don't understand why you won't take the exam. You'd be a Detective in no time."

This argument was as tired as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and about as old. Every time Juliet closed another case, every time someone scored well (but not as high as Shawn probably could) on the detective's exam, every time Shawn was featured in some article entitled something cheesy like, "P.I. – I Know a Guy." Every single time Juliet took it upon herself to explain to Shawn, with bulleted notes and a ten-part maze of reasonings, why he should just join the force.

Never mind that he had no desire to do so (especially now since he and Juliet were on the same page of "psychic" and its meanings). Never mind that he and Gus were both perfectly content running Psych. Never mind that it made him happy and joining the force probably wouldn't.

"Jules, we've been over this, I – "

"I know, I know, it's _not as fun_." She seemed exasperated as she said it, blowing a tuft of blonde hair out of her face with a huff. "But, Shawn," her eyes were earnest and motherly, "are you really reaching your full potential as a Private Investigator?"

"Jules. _Jules_." Shawn took her hand in his, absentmindedly fiddling with his grandmother's ring on her hand. "Would a regular detective – an LAPD Detective – have taken a case about a stolen ring?"

"Well, yes of course, but – "

"But not it there were murders to unravel, or kidnappings to crack, or robberies to solve. So, it would have taken awhile. The trail would have gone cold. The ring might never have been found."

"Shawn you still could have found the ring if you were on the force. We don't tell you what to do with your own time…"

"But other people don't have my skills, Jules. Mrs. Tanaka couldn't have solved the mystery of why her business's books were always wrong and money was gone. Old Man George wouldn't have had help from a cop to finding his missing photo albums. Little Susie Wrede would never have gotten her dog back from the kids who stole her." Shawn was staring at her, trying to make her understand.

"But – "

"Would you move back to Santa Barbara if I asked you to?"

"What?! No! Shawn we've talked about – "

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to. Because you love your job here. And I would never say, ask you to leave to force and come work at Psych with me like a married crime-solving Incredibles team of kick-ass investigators."

She was wavering, her eyes slanted away from him in that way he knew so well. It meant she was listening to him, that she thought he might have a valid point but wasn't ready to admit it yet, was still looking for a way to win the argument. "But a _psychic_ …"

"Are you embarrassed by me, Mrs. Spencer?" He mocked affront, gasping melodramatically, eyes wide and surprised. "I'm ashamed! Do you care what the other detectives think of your wayward husband? I do declare!"

She slapped his arm, already laughing, already lighting up with mirth. "Stop it! You know that's not it! It just… belittles your talent."

His eyes really did widen this time. She wanted to _brag_ about him. "Juliet Spencer, I'm surprised at you! Treating me like a trophy husband." She looked abashed, but brightened when he leaned his forehead down to press against hers, nose-to-nose. "Let me tell you something. You could be the worst detective Los Angeles has ever seen and I would still be proud of you. Whatever you are, I'm proud of you: good, bad, brilliant. Because it's you."

She smiled, soft and warm, eyes bright and loving, and it was like time-traveling back to when he first saw her smile. He still felt the same heart-thumped, gut-clenching _love_ for her. "You, too, Shawn. For better or worse," the smile widened, "for psychic or detective, you're the only man for me."

* * *

 **A/N:** So to explain a Guest review as to why they're in LA and not San Francisco - honestly, that's my bad. When I was writing this, I was picturing them getting married and Jules getting promoted to a larger city, but they (obviously) never translated into my drabble, and I didn't catch it when I proofed it. So, in my imagination: something (a case maybe) brings them (probably Shawn) to LA and they do so well there with local LAPD that Jules is offered a permanent spot there.


End file.
